Forever Haunt
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: Ginny is in love with Draco the bad boy, she tells him something that will change the way he thinks of her. On the train she does something drastic what is it and what are the consequences that follow?
1. She Tells

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own it, apart from the story line everything is JK Rowlings

**Authors Note:** I liked writing this one! Please R&R me !

* * *

**Forever Haunt**

**DingDongTheWitchIsDead**

* * *

"Damn her!" someone yelled quite loudly "Why the hell does she have to be so pretty? What kind of a spell has she put on me, is it a spell where every time I see her I change, I suddenly have to become a monster even though the first thing I want to say to her is how gorgeous she looks? I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I love her! Why me? Why couldn't it be Potter, why have I fallen in love with her? Wouldn't it just simply be easier if Potter loved her then I wouldn't have to change." this stranger yelled loudly.

"You should never have to act like something you're not for someone." the quiet redhead said.

"Wha, whose there?"

"Why?"

"Don't you think I should be able to see who has told me something very wise?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you didn't?" the girl whispered

"You better stop hiding or I will do something that will make you want to hide for ever."

"You won't like it" the girl replied nervously.

"Who knows maybe I will love it!"

The girl stepped out from the shadows. She was nervous you could tell from the small steps she was taking.

"Well?" she asked, with a hint of hope.

"Is that you Weaselette?"

"My name is Ginny"

"Ginny." the stranger repeated

"And you are Draco Malfoy."

"Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Draco exclaimed his voice full of sarcasm.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's just I didn't really expect you to even talk to me let alone help me."

"Yeah, but I think everyone deserves a second chance."

"Anyway what were you doing in this room?"

"Oh, I was writing poetry!"'

"Could I hear some?"

"Well it's not very good."

"I don't care! You wrote it!"

"Well if you say so

Forever Haunt

I watched you again today

Sometimes I just wish you would say

'I like you

Do you like me too?'

What is it about me?

Is there something I cannot see?

Am I fat or am I ugly?

Is it because I don't have that much money?

I don't think you think like that

So come on over here so we can chat

I hope you speak to me

I want to think about what we could be

I know you could have everyone

But I just want to be the one

People told me that you knew

But you didn't give me any clues

I stare at your class photo

And you make me go loco

Just look at me the way I want

Or my soul you will forever haunt"

"Wow!"

"Umm, thanks I guess!"

"That was amazing!"

"No, not really"

"Umm, just out of interest, who was that about?"

"Someone"

"Who?"

"Look Draco I don't really think that it is any of you business who I like or who I don't"

"It is Potter isn't it"

"Why would you care?" Ginny was getting slightly angry

"Because… just because"

"That isn't an answer"

"Just because, I think you can do better than him"

"ALRIGHT, AMYBE I COULD DO BETTER, MAYBE I SHOULD JUST TELL YOU THAT IT IS ABOUT YOU. MAYBE I SHOULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW. THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS THAT I COULD DO BUT I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU AND TO ME YOU ARE BETTER THAN ANY STUPID HARRY POTTER!"

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, eager to find out her answer

Ginny didn't answer him; she was still shocked about what she had admitted to. She ran, she ran straight away from him. She didn't stop running until someone grabbed her from behind. She was shaking with fear, what was this someone going to do to her?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I wrote that poem! On fictionpress I have a thing called 'Life Through A Looking Glass' and it has so far 8 poems that I have written! You shoud read them and tell me what you think! Ooh, I woder who it is that has grabbed her? Spooky! But guess what... I know and you all have to wait and see who it is! I am evil aren't I!

**DingDongTheWitchIsDead**


	2. She Jumps

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own anything! BUt I think you would know that by now considering that this is the second chapter of this story which I haven't updated in like forever!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Forever Haunt 2

**MaybeIShouldQuit**

* * *

Ginny looked into the eyes of her captor, she sighed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to hurt her, well not unless she had no arms, no legs and had no ability to fight at all. What was her older brother Ron going to do? He was a sweetheart, annoying yes, overprotective yes, but caring!

"Haven't we taught you to not grab people and not announce who you are?" she asked mockingly.

"Why were you running?"

"Umm, you see..."

"Who was in the cabin?"

"Oh... it was…"

Ron let go of her arm, he marched towards the door of the cabin Ginny had run out of. He grasped the handle and roughly pushed it open. He saw Malfoy sitting on the seat thinking and got mad. His face grew redder than it had ever been before. He rushed at Draco, throwing himself at him and punching him.

"You never touch my sister."

"I didn't!" Draco protested. Pushing a very mad Ron off him. He looked smugly at him. "And what would it matter if I did? It's not like she could resist my charm, and fabulous good looks. But I wouldn't do anything with a Weasley anyway you are far too below me!"

"MY SISTER IS SO PRETTY SHE COULD GO WITH ANYONE INCLUDING YOU! BUT SHE WOULD NEVER STOOP AS LOW AS THAT! I THINK HARRY POTTER IS JUST FINE!"

"Does she know?" Draco asked as he saw Ginny in the doorway with tears in her eyes. He saw a flash of anger in her eyes when Ron had mentioned getting together with Scarhead. He kind of felt sorry for her. She had had a crush on him but he wasn't sure if she still was infatuated with Harry Pot-head.

"Wha..." Ron followed Draco's gaze to the door of the cabin. "Oh... Ginny….I'm"

"Save it Ron! BLOODY HELL! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS? DO I HAVE TO HAVE ONE OF MY IDIOTIC BROTHERS TO MAKE THEM FOR ME? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? IS THAT WHAT YOU ALL THINK? Am I just Ron's little sister? Draco?"

"Weaslette, I, I, no, you are your own person." Draco answered; he was unable to find a remark to fight her sorrow. He had not expected her to ask him, he thought it was just a feud among siblings.

"No! Ginny, you are my little sister and you will always be that! I am here to protect you and I will choose who I think is a suitable romantic partner! I won't let you get hurt again! Harry is perfect for you; he will always make sure that you are safe! That is the way I want it and they you want it!"

"No, no it's not" Ginny whispered before running.

"Oh... great Malfoy, if you haven't wrecked enough! You have gone and made Ginny run away! Now I have to go find her to make sure she is okay!"

"Weasley, leave her. Let her go. Just this once let her be her own person!"

"You don't know anything! You have never had a little sister who was possessed by Voldemort and was hurt! You have no idea what this is like!

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE! MY DAD IS A BLOODY DEATH EATER! I AM EXPECTED TO GO AND BE ONE LIKE HIM! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS HAD A BRUSH IN WITH THE DARK LORD AND IT WASN'T EVEN YOU! YOU ARE TAKING ON WHAT HAPPENDED TO YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

"Why are you standing up for her Malfoy?"

"Because I…I"

"You like her! You better stay away from her or I will kill you. Not only me, you will have all six Weasley boys kill you resurrect you and kill you again, and it will be painful!"

Draco winced just thinking about it! Instead of having another argument with the youngest Weasley boy he made his way to the boy and shoved him out of the doorway. Ron fell over with a thump and then had a door slammed on his foot. Draco wasn't really sure of anything he had said to him, maybe it would have been better if he had of just kept out of it. But he and his bloody big mouth just couldn't keep shut.

Meanwhile, Ginny had found herself at the end of the train. She had no where to go but back up the other end, she knew that Ron would be looking for her and didn't have long to do whatever she wanted to do. She saw that the door to the outside of the train had been left open, she considered jumping out, Hogwarts wasn't far and it would only take her a few hours to walk.

In a split second Ginny grabbed her shoulder bag and ran at the door, she jumped clear of the train. A few people noticed the body roll around on the grass. And everyone's attention was turned to the figure rolling around outside of the train. Ron was quickly pulled to the side by Harry and thrown at the window. Harry had noticed and identified the girl and worked out that it was Ginny. Soon word spread that it was Ginny and everyone began to gather around the cabin which contained the Tearsome Threesome.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Okay so you have to take my apology that I haven't update in like forever! Okay I am so sorry, but I think that you will get over it if I rememeber to add my thanks!

**JMMGirl - **The poem isn't that good in fact it is like really bad! I think you may have forgotten me by now but the world is full of miricales and you make it and you may remember me at this humble little story and review me!

**Like Totally Like -** Yeah I can't spell but hey I think you have gotten over it. It is so funny that you got it wrong and I got it right! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha bogan!

So yeah could you leave me a review whoever you are that has written and tell me that you are full of happiness or you could tell me the truth by saying that it is crap!

MaybeIShouldQuit


End file.
